


Πολυνείκης

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children, Graphic Description of Corpses, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Pâtes au Chèvre - Freeform, Underage Smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Celui qui toujours obéit aux règles du saint Sanctuaire brave son premier interdit. Tandis que ses mains s'emplissent de terre, son âme souillée s'enlise dans la tragédie. En réalité, il creuse sa propre tombe. (Version corrigée en mai 2017, merci Alaiya pour tes conseils !)





	Πολυνείκης

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau texte appartenant notamment au _Codex empourpré_ !  
>  Je tiens à préciser que la version AO3 comporte quelques différences par rapport à celle de FF.net. J'ai pris en compte les conseils d'Alaiya-senpai et je vous présente donc une version un peu plus correcte que celle de son support d'origine.  
> Pour ce qui est du contexte, c'est une préquelle à _LME_ puisque ça se passe avant même la Bataille du Sanctuaire.  
>  Bonne lecture !

La nuit avait depuis bien des heures éteint le ciel, noirci les feuillages et la terre, endormi la mer et imposé le silence presque partout. Presque partout puisqu'on ne pouvait contraindre le vent qui faisait bruisser les arbres, ni même ce petit être qui déjà à l'époque ne se pliait jamais à qui ou quoique ce fût. Ce petit être enfreignait le couvre-feu qu'avait instauré la nature pour lui, en toute connaissance de cause, et il brisait le silence à coups de pelle. Il avait creusé toute la nuit un trou béant au milieu d'un champ en friche, et s'entêtait à l'agrandir, comme s'il voulait tout engloutir dedans ou rejoindre le centre de la Terre. L'acier de son outil faisait crier l'humus blessé, tranché, séparé, jeté, aplati, évidé. Parfois, sa pelle heurtait une pierre, et il se mettait à pester. Ce manège durait depuis la tombée de la nuit, et il se répétait, encore et encore, alors que le matin menaçait de poindre. La terre hurlait, il la faisait taire en l'assommant et en l'aplatissant, il en reprenait, elle se remettait à hurler... Quand tout à coup, autre chose vint violenter la nature, son calme et ses lois.

Une petite silhouette noire qui venait de sortir d'un buisson se posta là, raide comme un piquet, observant un long moment l'enfant au travail. Son regard était aussi abyssal que la fente sur laquelle il s'était posé. Tel un corbeau, noir de la tête aux pieds, il s'était installé et contemplait sans sourciller l'hypnotisant spectacle que lui offrait l'humain.

Humain qui se décida à parler, une fois avoir planté sa pelle dans le sol presque aussi fermement qu'on aurait pu plonger Excalibur dans son rocher.

— T'es au courant que t'as pas l'droit d'être là ?  
— …  
— T'es au courant que c'est un ordre du Pope, personne n'a l'droit d'assister à l'enterr'ment ni de lui rendre d'hommage ?  
— …  
— Ok, c'est bien c'que j'pensais. T'es au courant et t'es juste un gros con.

L'enfant, que le jour commençait à révéler comme bien trop bâti pour son jeune âge et petit pour sa pelle, reprit son ouvrage, s'essoufflant à moitié. Voûté, éteint, il avait tout l'air d'un d'un de ces vieillards dans les légendes antiques, ceux qui portaient le poids du monde sur leurs épaules et devaient guider les héros. Mais ici, le seul héros ou du moins celui que l'on avait pu considérer comme tel gisait au sol, la peau tachetée par des colonies de moucherons. C'est ce cadavre qu'observait à présent la silhouette noire au regard vide, la silhouette affligée et résignée comme les époux et épouses des héros partis mourir tragiquement, accomplir un destin injuste avec un semblant de tête haute.

— Tu vas le mettre comme ça ?

Le petit fossoyeur se redressa, jeta un regard dédaigneux au macchabée rongé par les insectes - et pas même recouvert de quelque tissu afin qu'on ne vît son visage, et il haussa les épaules en reniflant simplement.

— Ben ouais. Eh, pardon ! Je vais pas lui construire une pyramide ! Et puis merde, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'me r'trouve à creuser comme un esclave par ta faute. Alors un conseil, te la ramène pas !

Le silence fondit sur eux comme un vautour sur de la charogne. La silhouette noire se détourna du corps atrocement marqué par la mort, et contempla le jour naissant. Ce jour qui naissait avec son lot de personnes en moins, et de personnes en plus. Mais aussi avec ceux qui étaient toujours là. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il était et serait toujours là. Alors que son ancien héros n'avait plus ce privilège. Alors qu'il commençait à tressaillir fortement, l'autre enfant qui demeurait silencieux et froid comme le marbre d'une tombe devant son camarade reprit la parole.

— Ben tiens, puisque t'es là, tu vas m'aider. Prends-le par les bras, moi par les pieds, on l'jette dans l'trou et basta così. J'te préviens si ça casse tu t'démerdes.  
— T'as l'habitude, hein ?  
— Faut croire. Et qu'est-c'que ça peut t'foutre ?  
— Pourquoi c'est pas toi qu'on a envoyé... ?

Pourquoi n'avait-on pas fait appel à celui à qui la mort laissait indifférent ? Pourquoi, parmi tous les guerriers fraîchement promus du Sanctuaire, il avait fallu qu'on délègue ce fardeau à quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à en supporter ni le poids, ni les enjeux ? Le jeune fossoyeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le cadavre par les pieds en marmonnant.

— Nicodème, que j'aurais dû m'faire app'ler, tsh... Parce que t'étais l'plus près, j'suppose.

Quand son vis-à-vis se résigna enfin à saisir le tas de chair putride par les bras, l'autre ajouta :

— Puis heh, ç'aurait été trop facile. Faut bien t'apprendre la vie, à toi aussi.

Et ceci dit, il jeta le corps comme un vulgaire sac de farine dans la bouche béante qu'il avait ouverte pour qu'il fût englouti par les entrailles de la Terre, sous le regard devenu effaré de son congénère. Apprendre la vie avec la mort. Un paradoxe des plus malsains que son petit camarade semblait avoir assimilé depuis bien longtemps. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant son absence pour qu'en revenant en terre connue il dût assassiner un frère et ne plus reconnaître les autres ? Estomaqué, il observa le petit aux cheveux poivre et sel reprendre sa pelle trop grande, mais se reprit pour l'interrompre.

— Attends. S'il te plait.

Il fit fi du regard désapprobateur et hostile de l'enfant et il prit dans sa main fine une motte de terre, friable comme un esprit, une certitude, un espoir, de laquelle il sortit un caillou qu'il tenta de broyer entre ses doigts avant de finalement le garder dans son autre main, les mâchoires serrées. Puis, droit et digne bien que pétri dans la douleur, telle la stabat mater face à la tragique destinée du Fils, il jeta doucement la terre sur le visage endormi du mort. Il s'accroupit pour prendre une autre poignée du fruit de la nature insoumise, et il recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vivement. Quand il jugea avoir calmé l'animosité de son âme et s'être suffisamment imprégné de la dernière image qu'il devait garder en souvenir du Traître, il cessa, et revint à sa raideur elle aussi cadavérique. Faussement impressionné, l'autre enfant siffla puis sortit de sa poche un étui métallique d'où il extirpa une cigarette et un briquet.

— Tu fumes, toi, maintenant ?  
— Quoi, toi aussi ?  
— Non. Ça pue, ça fait tousser, ça jaunit les pages des livres, je trouve ça stupide. C'est bien ton genre, quoi, pas le mien. Mais si le Grand Pope te voyait...  
— Il ne verra rien et n'en saura rien, tout comme il saura pas qu't'es venu pour Aiolos alors qu'il l'avait interdit, n'est-c'pas.  
— Je vois.

Les deux enfants n'avaient plus rien de ce qualificatif, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient encore, accrochés à leurs visages comme des masques de théâtre tragiques et sordides, des traits doux et candides, des joues un peu rebondies et des nez légèrement retroussés. Mais déjà, leur condition redessinait leurs portraits : leurs lèvres étaient les premières attaquées, trop brunes et sèches, gercées et pincées, pour être celles d'un petit embrassant la bonne vie comme le visage de sa mère. Triste était le spectacle auquel ils s'adonnaient : lequel était d'ailleurs le plus déplorable entre celui, taché de terre et le regard vide, fumait avec habitude une cigarette trop grande pour sa bouche et remuait une pelle trop grande pour ses mains, et celui portant déjà le deuil et le silence comme une pesante croix sur ses épaules excessivement crispées ?

Une voix rauque et presque adulte s'éleva en même temps qu'un fin nuage, lavande sur le ciel mi-bleuté mi-orangé du matin.

— Te plains pas, sans cercueil c'est mieux. Au moins ça donn'ra à bouffer aux vers de terre et ça f'ra pousser un peu l'herbe. Le Saint-Traître serviteur de la Dame Nature à défaut d'avoir été celui d'Athéna correctement... J'aime bien l'idée. Puis heh, j'veux pas dire mais c'est son âme qui compte, pas l'reste.  
— Tu penses que...  
— J'en sais rien, j'suis pas Juge. Mais s'il a trahi un dieu il pass'ra un sale quart d'heure là-bas. L'éternité, en fait.  
— Et nous, on doit vivre en se disant que c'est mieux.  
— C'est sûr'ment moins pire, j'en sais rien.  
— Toi non plus, tu ne sais plus grand-chose depuis que t'es rentré de l'entraînement ?  
— La seule chose dont j'suis sûr, c'est qu'à ma mort j'veux être incinéré. Comme ça !

L'enfant poivre et sel inspira une grande quantité de tabac et jeta presque gracieusement une volée de cendres qui tomba paresseusement sur le trou à peine recouvert et encore moins rebouché. Son regard se mit à briller - enfin il regagnait un air de ceux qui avaient son âge.

— T'aurais vu comme lui, il brûlait ! Tout son corps a disparu, les os en dernier, mais même les os ! Et son âme, opaque comme la fumée du volcan ! Une belle flamme ! s'exclama-t-il en actionnant son briquet pour qu'un éclair bleu et orange comme le ciel rallumât son bâton de tabac. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, putain. J'ai vraiment hâte de r'voir ça un jour, ou que ça m'arrive.  
— Alors c'est donc vrai... Je comprends mieux à présent...  
— Hm ?  
— Tu es revenu ici et tu as laissé ta raison là-bas.  
— Pfah ! Peut être bien. Mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.  


Il poursuivit, énigmatique, en regardant les champs secs s'étendre à perte de vue sous leur colline.

— Au moins, elle est quelque part. Pendant que moi, je suis ici. Et ici, 'faut pas en avoir, de la raison. J'espère que t'as enterré la tienne.  
— … Je viens de le faire, en quelque sorte.  
— Félicitations. Casse-toi, maint'nant. J'dois reboucher c'trou et tu m'retardes plus qu'autre chose.  
— Très bien. À plus tard...  
— DeathMask.  
— DeathMask. C'est...  
— Ta gueule et décampe.

Le petit en noir s'effaça alors dans le buisson par lequel il était passé pour arriver, et une fois derrière la barrière végétale qui le séparait de la triple horreur à laquelle il venait d'être confronté - de se confronter, il rouvrit son poing serré et jura devant ce qu'il avait dans la main qu'il serait ce caillou qui résisterait à tout et que la fatalité n'enterrerait jamais car toujours il vivrait dans la mémoire de ceux qui diraient de lui qu'il était le nouvel héros d'Athéna. Qu'importait le Traître, à présent. Mort et enterré. Il avait une nouvelle raison de vivre. Une nouvelle raison. Une raison qui instantanément le poussa à la folie, et qui permit au petit DeathMask qui achevait sa corvée avec un sourire torve de penser que le jeune Shura apprenait vite.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce qui est du titre : Πολυνείκης (Poluneíkês du coup Polynice) est l'un des frères d'Antigone, celui qui a été tyrannique et maudit par son père, et qui de fait n'a pas reçu de sépulture décente à sa mort. Il est interdit d'aller l'enterrer, et comme nous le savons, Antigone va vouloir outrepasser cette interdiction et c'est ce qui constituera sa tragédie. Voilà voilà.


End file.
